Never trust a Pickle
by Imaginary-Paperdolls
Summary: Naldo and Barry stick together all the way into college and Naldo has feelings for the man science. To make the situation worse on top of also being a secret Einstein, the accidental injestion of an experimental pickle changes Naldo and complicates things. Rated M for mild swearing, later chapters, may or may not contain rape. Barry x FemNaldo/Barry x Naldo yaoi
1. This Prologue Tastes Funny

**Sweet baby Jeebus what is wrong with me? Anyways, I've been exploring different things, reading different stories, ruining childhoods, the usual. I think I'm gonna try working on as many varieties as I can. Fan fiction is much more different than fiction. There are more rules to it and at the same time seemingly none at all. I give you my offering of this story. Enjoy~**

For years Naldo stuck by Barry's side, being his 'clueless' assistant and being the friend the guy needed, its not surprising that the fun loving male developed feelings for the man of science. The two never parted even when they got into college. Many people wonder how Naldo even got into one of the best colleges in the US, he says they let him in as long as he stuck with Barry but to be truthful, Naldo was very intelligent. He was very smart but clueless at the same time. His laid back and outgoing nature plays a part in his cluelessness. To be more truthful, he feins stupidity for Barry. Yes it would be nice to speak with him on a more intellectual level but at the same time, Barry needed someone to remind him that he's human and that life isn't as simple as a complicated math problem. Reality and science are two different things and one out of the two is what we as people must face...

"... aldo...!"

Reality is so hard to face...

"... Naldo...!"

When you can feel yourself drowning in someone's eyes...

"NALDO!"

"Huh? What?"

"Did you even hear a word I said?"

"Uuuuhhhh is that a trick question?"

Naldo inwardly chuckled at Barry's frustrated sigh. His mind wondered off again from watching Barry's facial expressions while he was focused on something. It was cute how the other male's eyebrows would knit together in concentration then relax when he went over a satisfying result in his mind. It was very interesting. "I need you to go to the science lab and take one of the frogs out of the tank and bring it in here." Barry instructed. "Are we gonna make it sing again?" Naldo asked. "Please don't remind me of the singing frog, Cyd teaches it new songs just so she can annoy me." The other male shuddered. "I still hear it singing Wreaking Ball in my nightmares... Anyway, thats not what we're doing. I'm testing to see if I can figure out how Cyd and Shelby's time traveling works. I would like to study them but I'm pretty sure that whole lab thing kinda ruined it. They hate being in labs. Anyways, I'm going to see if I can replicate what happened to them to the frog and test out my hypothesis. Why were they able to travel by touching each other and then without having to touch each other?"

"Maybe it depends on how close they are. Remember when they couldn't time travel because they were mad at each other? Maybe the stronger the bond, the more they have to touch to time travel and the weaker the bond, the less they have to rely on each other... Its just a guess... Ooh look a pickle."

Naldo grabbed the pickle and ate it. He laughed as he felt a tickling sensation then his body changed. Barry was staring at him with his eyes wide. "What? I got pickle breath don't I?" Naldo asked. "One, how many times do I have to tell you not to eat random food that's lying around? And two, do you feel ok?" Barry circled Naldo. "I'm fine I just feel lighter, my voice is higher, and my chest feels heavier but other than that, I'm fine. Can I have another pickle?" The taller of the two asked. "No, no more pickles!" Barry grabbed Naldo's hand and rushed him over to the mirror. "Ooh who's that? She's pretty!" Naldo exclaimed. "That's you! The pickle was an experimental thing I was going to give to the frog! It turned you into a girl!" Barry cried. There was a strange hint of panic in his voice. Naldo felt over him-, well, herself. "Cool I have boobs! They could be bigger but hey, I'm happy." She looked down and held out the hem of her pants. "Aaww my buddy isn't an outie any more. I wonder what would happen if I put my fingers-"

"T-thats enough! I have to fix this, this is wrong. _Very very_ wrong!"

Naldo turned and looked almost hurt at Barry's words. "Wait... You don't like this?" She asked. Barry flushed softly and tried to form coherent words. "W-well its not that I- you see Naldo its just that..." He held a finger over his lips as he tried to think of something to say, but what does one say in this situation? "Look Naldo, what if this shocks a bunch of people? We don't even know what else the pickle did to your body. For all we know, you might explode." He said slowly. Naldo shook her head, unsure if Barry was just making up excuses or if he was genuinely worried about her. "Don't worry Barry, I'm sure you'll find out a way to fix this. Until then, I'm going to continue my day like normal." She kissed his cheek then left the lab..


	2. This Chapter Tastes Salty

**Here we go. Hope you like. (Well you kinda do I guess since you're here.)**

Once Naldo got outside, she groaned when she remembered that she was suppose to be hosting a tour for the newcomers. How could she have forgotten about it? She ran to the main building just as the Headmaster turned to lead the group. "I'm here! I'm sorry I'm late." She exclaimed. "Ma'am what is your name?" The Headmaster asked. "Its me, Naldo! A funny tasting pickle turned me into a girl. Anyway, I'm here to conduct the tour and-" She was cut off when Barry appeared and dragged her outside. "Barry what the hell?! The Headmaster needs me to do the tour! I always do the tour. I'm the only one who makes the 'scare the Dickens out of you' joke when I give a tour of the Emily Dickens Drama Hall." She exclaimed. "One, that's a horrible joke, two, I need you in the lab so I can fix whatever happened to you! No one should see you like this! Its not natural!" Barry searched Naldo's face for any signs of agreeing. "Maybe us being friends is unnatural." She suggested softly. She didn't look up at him to catch the look of hurt and confusion on his face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... You can try to find a way to change me back but, I don't want to take part in it. For years I stayed by your side putting your feelings over my own. I would question if I was really your friend, your assistant, or your guinea pig. Maybe this accident is what we need to see where we stand. Plus there are some things I have to think about from a girls perspective."

"So... We're not friends anymore?"

Naldo sighed and fought back her tears and her love confession. Now wasn't the time. There was too much she had to do and think about. She opened her eyes, gave Barry her best smile and said, "Hi, I'm Naldo. This might be hard to believe but a science experiment gone wrong has turned me into a girl. I hope that doesn't freak you out to much. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Barry sat in his dorm room working on a project he had that was due in a couple months. It was an orb that was to show how atoms react to different kinds of music. He had found a way to slow atoms down enough to manipulate then color code them for whenever they struck the surface of the orb. "Hay Naldo can you pass me... Oh... Right..." He lay down on his bed with a heavy sigh. Naldo avoided him all day long. She didn't sit with him in class, at lunch, nor did she come over during the science presentation. It felt weird identifying her as a girl. What seemed to strangely hurt the most was that she was hanging out with other people, joking with them, sharing pickles, laughing, smiling. Had Barry really been so blind as to not have shared those moments with Naldo? He was still new to this whole 'friendship' thing and thought that he was doing pretty good. Was that not enough?

"Of course it was enough... It has to be..."

Barry hated this. The feeling of confusion and knowing he was wrong. A good scientist is never wrong or confused or... Or heartbroken. As much as Barry hated to even acknowledge the feeling, he was heart broken. He thought he was doing everything right. When Naldo was upset, he would, though very awkwardly, pat his shoulder which led to Naldo tightly hugging him. When he was excited he would attempt to listen intently but still not fully understand his excitement. He kept whatever weird secret Naldo ever had to himself. Wasn't that what a friend does? Cyd and Shelby made it look so easy... He reached into his pocket and took out his cell. _No messages from her either..._ He unlocked it and dialed a number he'd never thought he'd never have to dial.

 _"You've got Cyd."_

"Hey..."

 _"Well if it isn't Barry Ban the Science Man. What do you want I'm busy."_

"Cyd, I need you to help me. How did you do it?"

 _"Well I just opened my legs and pushed the fucker out after nine months of annoying residency and then-"_

"Not giving birth to Caitlyn! How did you be a friend to Shelby? How does one be a friend?"

Cyd chuckled softly. _"What, did you and Naldo get into another lovers spat?"_

Barry blushed but he wasn't sure why. "We're not lovers!"

 _"Coulda fooled me..."_ She mumbled.

"ANYWAY, I was calling because Naldo at an experimental pickle and turned into a girl. I don't know how to fix it and to make it worse, she said that she doesn't know if I see her as a friend, assistant, or a Guinea pig!"

 _"Well did you tell her that you see her as a friend?"_

"Yes! Well... Not exactly but she should know by now that I do! I don't see what the big deal is!"

 _"Barry, as hilarious as it sounds that you turned Naldo into a girl, you're going at this all wrong. Like it or not, you are human and you need to stop acting like you aren't or you'll be a lonely old scientist who wastes his life trying to prove stuff to the world and jackass top scientist who will criticize the hell out of your work. You are human, as a human you need affection, attention, friendship, appreciation, empathy. You get all of that from Naldo and all he, excuse me, she wants is for you to give at least friendship in return."_

 _"_ That's why I ask you for help! I've never dealt with emotions before!"

" _You have to have help for every emotion that scares you Barry! That's the point of growing up and life! You have to learn how to deal with certain emotions yourself. Not everyone is going to want to help you with this kind of stuff and I'm not going to always be able to answer the phone. You've been avoiding your emotions so much that they're now coming out like a hormonal teenager! Stop fighting it and do what you feel is right. Naldo has always been there for you, its your turn to be there for her. Heheheh and have dealing with the female side of him. She's going to spill whatever emotion he couldn't really express as a guy. Toodaloo~."_

"Wait Cyd! What do you mean by that? What emotions?! Cyd!"

She had already hung up the phone. Barry groaned and covered his eyes with his palms. "God I hate this human thing... I believe getting Naldo back to normal is the right thing to do..." He jumped up and pulled on his sweater. He was going to find a way to change Naldo back even if it gets in the way of his studies. He grabbed as much of his chemistry stuff as he could then ran to the chemistry lab.

* * *

Naldo was enjoying this whole 'being turned into a girl' thing. She gained a lot more friends and more people gave her pickles than when she was a guy (despite almost everyone getting him some anyway since he was so likeable). She spent the whole day doing what she usually did but even more since she stopped hanging out with Barry. It pained her to leave him to his own devices but this was for her and Barry's own good. It had been a week and her heart yearned to be by Barry's side. She kept telling herself that she couldn't confess to Barry until they both understood where they stood. _Maybe me being a girl is disgusting to him? Maybe I'm just a guinea pig to him? If so, I have no chance with him. I'm pretty sure Dr. Frankenstein didn't go for Igor even if they were close. Assistants are just assistants...Uuuuuggghhh... Why won't he talk to me that di-_

 _"_ Ms. Naldo pick up your head and pay attention! I guess the only thing that changed about you is your gender. You'd think being a girl would make you more mature."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. _Ugh, I'm getting too worked up over this. I just gotta keep my head in the game and stay focused... I can't do thiiiiiis..._ She wanted to cry. This was so frustrating and Barry was being so freaking complicated. She really needed a break. "Hey Naldo. Since you're a chick now and stuff, I was wondering if you'd got out with me tonight or after school?" Naldo turned to the brunette next to her and thought about it. He wasn't Barry but he was handsome enough. He had piercing blue eyes, short hair that still looked hot even if it was bed head, a heart warming smile, dark skin from years of spending vacations at the beach, plus he was a cool guy. She smiled warmly and nodded. "Sure, I don't mind. Maybe around five?" She asked. "Five it is."

 **Well, since my mental and emotional state is being toyed by assholes, a lot of the chapters will be short. I'm aiming to try and type 5k words each chapter but I don't want to reveal to much nor give you a chapter where its just dragging alone. I hope you enjoyed this. See you later.**


	3. Yuck! Too bitter

**I'm not planning on hurting Naldo, too much.**

A date. That's what this was. A date that Naldo wasn't really in to. She mostly had her mind on Barry but hid her feelings behind her mask of happiness as usual. Andrew was a pretty cool guy. He enjoyed pickles just as much as Naldo did. He found her quirkyness and cluelessness funny and adorable. They spent the whole day, talking, walking, eating, and hanging out at the arcade that was not to far from the diner they had eaten at.

"... Then we had to stay there until the firefighters cut us down. I learned after that to make sure I time when I open a parachute. Barry doesn't leave me around string unattended because of it."

"I know its not any of my business but Barry doesn't sound like he's a good friend. Does he even consider you to be a friend?"

Naldo looked at the ground with sadness. "That's what we're trying to figure out..." She gasped when Andrew forced her head up to look into his eyes. He had a hungry look that scared Naldo to her core. "You have nothing to worry about when you're with me." He said, bringing his lips to hers. Naldo tried to take a step back only to find that she was cornered. When did this happen? Where was everyone? She tried to push and kick him away but her pushed back with all his weight. Naldo felt fear and panic rise from deep within her. Her eyes darted around the area hoping to catch the eye of some passer by but found that they were alone. When given the opportunity to speak, Naldo begged Andrew to let her go as he turned her to face the wall then forcefully pulled down her pants. He put an arm around her neck in an attempt to cut off enough air supply to get her to shut up. "Please... Not like this..." Naldo whimpered. When she felt something hot and solid nudge at her butt, disgust and bile pushed its way up into her throat. She then tucked her chin behind his arm, opened her mouth, then bit down hard. She bit down harder and harder, the taste of blood beginning to seep into her mouth. It was when she practically had a chunk of arm in her mouth when he cried out and let her go.

"You stupid bitch!"

Andrew shouted. Panting, Naldo pulled up her pants then ran as fast as she could back to campus. She bumped into Barry who became frantic when he saw the blood on her lips and her disheveled appearance. "Naldo what happened?" He asked. "Nothing! Let me go!" She snatched her arm from him then ran straight her room and into the bathroom. Once in there, she puked into the toilet until the fear and adrenaline went away. "OK..." She slid away from the toilet and leaned against the wall, covering her face then letting out a heavy sigh. "You're fine Naldo. You're fine... You saved yourself, you fought back. It was scary, you're not discouraged. Just... Just breathe." She jumped with a whimper when her phone buzzed and rang. It was Barry. He had apparently called over 10 times. She must've fallen asleep. There was the sound of someone pounding on the door. She stood up and went over to the door then opened it. It was the police. "Ma'am, we're gonna have to ask you a few questions. Please come with us." Naldo nodded and went to change her clothes.

"So miss Naldo, do you know why you're here?"

"N-no not at all."

The cop stood across from her, eyeing her critically. The cops allowed her to wash the blood from her face and supplied her with mouthwash. "We have an Andrew Richards who says that you attacked him brutally because he tried to tell you that he had a girlfriend." Naldo felt anger bubble up her throat and to her lips before she could even stop it. Tear rapidly fell from her eyes, her turned dark red. "He's lying! He tried to force himself on me and I bit him! I didn't want it! I wanted Barry!" She shouted, standing up abruptly. "Please calm down Ma'am. What do you mean he tried to force himself on you?" The officer asked. After a few deep breaths and a couple sips of water, she sat down and held her hands in hopes of stopping them from shaking. "W-we went on a date. He had asked me during class and I said yes... H-he was so nice and fun and was a good guy but then he kissed me. I tried to push him away b-but he put all his weight against me... H-he then turned me around and... And brought down my pants... He wrapped and arm around my neck and I could barely breathe... T-then I felt him trying..." She had to stop. She had to breathe so she wouldn't break down and cry or throw up. "He tried to push his way in but then I bit him. I bit him hard until he let me go then I ran back to my room..." The cop eyed her then looked her up and down.

"Would you feel comfortable being examined by our medical examiner?"

"I don't mind..."

* * *

Naldo sat in her room examining the dark marks on her body that she never had time to notice. The examiner took pictures of all the areas then let her go home. She curled up in bed too exhausted to even take off her clothes. She snuggled her pillow and went to sleep thinking about Barry. Another week had went by and she was too tired to do anything. She was getting threatening emails and someone was spreading rumors that she was a slut. She had never had sex in her life and wanted to lose it to Barry. Said male had been calling and coming by non stop to check on her. She did and didn't like it. She felt that if she talked to Barry, he'd say I told you so and say that he was right about him being a girl being a bad thing. _You're too nice and easy to take advantage of._ She could hear him say. She wasn't going to give up. This was just a minor set back and all she had to do was be more on her guard. Being a girl was no different than being a guy. She still ate what she wanted as much as she wanted, she was still polite and clueless, she would still do anything for a friend. The sexual harassment was high though. But that, she could handle. She just counted what happened to be one of life's many challenges. Good. Just keep smiling and being you. No one can take your smile. Except maybe... Barry.

* * *

Barry didn't know what to do. Two weeks have gone by without any contact with Naldo and he was really worried now after seeing the blood and the extreme look of terror on her face. Just what in Einstein's name happened? Why was Andrew's girlfriend planning on hurting Naldo? This whole thing could've been avoided had Naldo not eaten that pickle! No... This would have been avoided had Barry explained what it was before Naldo even thought about eating it. God, imagine being laughed at by the Science Society because a series of unfortunate events happened over a pickle. Naldo ate the pickle. Pickle make Naldo girl. Girl Naldo is now able to voice emotions Naldo kept hidden. New free emotional will causes unexpected ending of friendship. Ending of friendship brings loneliness and the inability to protect Naldo from whatever the Newton happened. And whatever happened renders Naldo to avoid Barry even more. A pickle caused all of this. Of all the rotten pieces of s-

"Hey Barry! I'm back with the frog! Those little guys are hard to catch."

Barry shook his head, trying to push all of his previous thoughts away to focus on the glassesed male before him. "Thanks Waldo." He said. It felt weird saying that. "No problem! Y'know, I don't know why Naldo left, science is cool!" The male cheered. Waldo had been dying to be Barry's assistant and when he saw that Naldo was no longer in the picture, he took that opportunity to jump right in. Barry had an inkling that Waldo was hiding something but he just ignored the feeling. "OK, so I made a miniature version of the laser that hit Cyd and Shelby, I remade the chemical it bounced off of, and set up an intelligence serum in the food. All we have to do is administer the serum then recreate the accident!" He explained. "Please hold the from still."

"Aye aye sir!"

Walko held the frog up. Barry then used a syringe to put in the serum. "Now we step back and..." The laser did exactly what Cyd and Shelby described. "Ow! That burns!" The frog exclaimed. "Well, at least we know that the serum worked. Frog, can you imagine you're in the Civil War?" Barry asked. "Uh, ok?" The frog then disappeared. It came back a split second later. "Nooooooo! I'm my own FrogFather!" Barry sighed heavily. _Well maybe not THAT intelligent._ "Did you at least bring something back?"

'Besides indigestion and nightmares? No. But I did get this paper from a guy named Robert E. Lee. It was stating that there was nuclear technology and stuff that they were gonna use but well, I took it hoping it was a map out of there. But no, it was a stupid note."

"That's so cool!"

"Wait, nuclear weapons? But how? They didn't have that kind of tech back then! Unless... To the history museum!"

Just as Barry headed out the door, he bumped into Naldo. He momentarily stared at her with shock then cleared his throat. "Barry I-"

"Not now Naldo! I'm in the middle of a technological industrialization impossibility mystery! Oh, this is Waldo, Waldo meet Naldo and Naldo meet Waldo. Gotta go!" Barry ran out of the room and toward the front door. Waldo smirked at Naldo and followed after Barry. "Right behind you~" Naldo stood there stunned. When Barry looked back, he could've sworn he saw Naldo slide down to the floor and start to cry. He shook his head. _Probably the female hormones. Naldo never cries._ He fought the urge to look back again and continued running to the museum.

 **So um, you might be wondering what all of this has to do with the story at hand. The nuclear thing is a side adventure but Waldo, Andrew, and two mystery characters are vital to the story. It's meant to be more than an unrequited love story. You need assholes to make it happen. Glad you made it this far whether you love it, hate it, are curious, need a good laugh, or need something to rant about, glad you got this far. See in the next chapter.**

 **PS. I type all of this on my phone so I hope the frigging autocorrect actually got everything right this time.**


	4. Mmmmhhh sweet!

**Glad you guys are liking this so much. To the guest who asked about Cyd and Shelby, my plan was to have them as minor as I can mostly just having Barry call Cyd and Naldo once in a while talk to Shelby. I have been hinting at the fact that they may not be as close as they used to be and it also hints the reason to being about what happened at the lab where they were strapped to tables. I leave to imagination since we don't exactly know what really goes on in there yet. This story hints at a negative event. I'll try my best to include them more for you but they won't be seen together that much if not at all. I hope you enjoy this either way. See ya later~**

* * *

Naldo couldn't believe what happened yesterday. Unable to hold it in, she had decided to build up her courage and tell Barry that she was in love with him, but then he just pushed her aside for science and facts... And Waldo... How could Barry replace her with that psychopath?! Waldo was just as obsessed with Barry as much as Naldo loved him. Waldo usually hung out with a guy named Travis. He is much taller than Naldo at a height of 6'11" while Naldo was 6'4" (before genderbend). He followed around the much smaller Waldo and acted as the clueless one. Naldo thought for a moment. Why doesn't she just hang out with Travis? He was an actual nice guy whom Naldo had befriended 5 years ago. She was uncertain so she text Shelby and asked if it was alright to see her. She replied with a yes. Naldo sighed happily then went to take a shower, taking that time to regain her composure and not cry over Barry again.

The blonde sat across from Naldo heaving a heavy sigh. She then looked up at her and smiled. "Y'know, I didn't really believe you when you said that you had been turned into a girl but now that I see for myself, you must get all the guys." She said, smoothing her messy hair down. "That's the thing! I don't want guys, I want Barry! But he doesn't even notice me when I make my feelings obvious to him and now he replaced me with Waldo." Naldo said, tearing up again. "Isn't Waldo that kid who's been trying to get revenge on you because of some stupid thing that happened in preschool?" Shelby asked. "And he tried to kill me, replace me, or have Barry hate me on occasion... And now... Now he has Barry..." Naldo's chest heaved with overwhelming sobs. She had never cried so much in her life. She really did love Barry and he would never notice. Not when Naldo was a guy, and not even as a girl. Shelby rubbed her back comfortingly. "Maybe moving on would be easier? If he won't acknowledge you as more than an assistant..." Naldo sat up and wiped her eyes. "I want a pickle..." She whimpered.

"Hey there."

She looked up and blushed at the male before her. It was Travis. He was holding a saucer of pickles. "I saw you looking upset so I thought I'd bring you some pickles since you like them so much." He said with a smile. He set the saucer down in front of Naldo. She picked up a pickle and happily munched on it, the crunch calming her nerves. "Thank you." She whispered. "No problem! Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me tomorrow after classes. Shelby can come too if she isn't busy with work?" Said blonde danced with happiness then sat down with a blush of embarrassment. "I uh, sure I'll go with you guys." She said. Naldo was hoping she'd take her out of the picture but maybe hanging out with real friends will be nice? She could take her mind off of everything. She smiled softly as she ate another pickle. "Sure, I would like to go." She said. He smiled brightly. "Good! So, meet me at the gate at six. Since Naldo was sad, she gets first pick of what movie to watch."

"Aawww no fair. Alrighty then, you pick Naldo!"

Maybe... Maybe this will ease away her sadness? Naldo sniffled, wiped her eyes, then smiled. "How about that new movie Stand Off?" She suggested. "Cool! Stand Off it is. I will pay for you two lovely ladies' tickets. I should be working right now but I was wondering how you two were doing." Travis said as he sat in between Naldo and Shelby. His brown eyes showed genuine concern as he asked how they were and what they had been doing. Naldo found herself getting lost in his eyes and wondering in awe at how the male was able to keep his short brown hair in the same handsome surfer style everyday. Maybe falling for Travis was a good thing? He was a gentle giant that didn't, if not rarely, hurt anyone or any thing. He was always doing something to make Naldo smile whenever her feelings for Barry got overwhelming. He really was the clueless nice guy Naldo used to be. This thought made Naldo laugh, slightly startling Shelby and Travis who eventually laughed along despite not knowing what was so funny.

"Hey, want me to walk you to your dorm?" Travis asked.

Naldo had been lost in his thoughts and having so much fun talking to Travis, he hadn't noticed that Shelby had left and that it was getting late, not that he had classes tomorrow. Naldo internally whimpered. She felt fear engulf her. _What if he tries to hurt me?_ She began to panic then she looked into his eyes. Travis was her friend. He would never try to harm her. She calmed her racing heart and nodded. "Yes please. Thank you." She said. Travis smiled then led the way, holding the door open for Naldo to go through. They walked down the well lit streets and talked about anything and everything. Naldo felt disappointed when they got closer to the gates of the campus. She was having such a good time walking and talking with Travis, she didn't want it to end.

"Well, here we are. I'm glad we got to hang out. Maybe we can do it again, just the two of us."

"Yeah... I would like that..."

Naldo felt herself blush, a stupid grin spreading itself across her face. "Maybe after we have fun T the movies... Me and you could have some time alone, you know, its up to you." Travis was blushing also. Naldo looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "See you then." She said softly, smiling.

 **Well, I had this more than half way done for a while now. Hope you're enjoying where its going. See you later and don't be shy to drop a pm or review!**


End file.
